joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Joey Salads (Prank'd)
Summary Joey Salads is the ultimate epitome of pranking & "social experiments." He's the granddaddy of FouseyTube and Ethan Bradberry (who is now a Frozen Elsa and Spiderman Injection master). Nothing will surpass the Salad. But for me, being a mere mortal, am insignificant compared to him. Let us use his description: "I am JoeySalads, I do Pranks and Mind Blowing Social Experiments" Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic+ in base | Prank'd the concept of Tiers and also prank'd the concept of being infinitely above the concept of tiers ^ ∞ ^ ∞, as well as subconsciously pranking the concept of always being above your opponent. Name: Joey Salads Origin: YouTube & the Internet prank shenanigans Gender: Varies in videos, as the almighty saviour can become any gender for "social experiments", but is male IRL Age: ∞+ Classification: Salad Man, Pranking Personified. Powers and Abilities: Pranking, Social Experimenting, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Space-Time Manipulation, Money Manipulation, Creation, Complete Invulnerability, Regeneration (High-Godly, survived attacks from h3h3productions and the entity known only as "the Hood."), Resurrection (Complete, revived his channel and it's still going), Immortality (type 3, type 5, because he's perfect, and type 8 because he will exist until money or YouTube does) Attack Potency: At least Memetic+ via bashing his sister's TV | Prank'd the concept of Attack Potency as well as the concept of being infinitely above the concept of Attack Potency via a single thought Speed: At least Memetic+ via evading attacks from other major YouTubers | Prank'd the concept of Speed, the concept of always being faster than your opponent, the concept of being infinitely above the concept of speed, and speedblitzed the concept of speedblitzing. Lifting Strength: At least Memetic+ via lifting the very sins he has committed on his back | Prank'd the concept of Lifting Strength, prank'd the concept of being infinitely above lifting strength, prank'd the concept of pranking the concept of pranking of pranking the concept of Lifting Strength Striking Strength: At least Memetic+ via being Joey Salads | Prank'd the concept of concepts as well as the concept of Striking Strength, also pranking the concept of being infinitely above Striking Strength Durability: At least Memetic+ via tanking attacks from h3h3, possibly beyond being hurt or attacked. He simply needs to declare the battle a "prank" or "social experiment" | Prank'd the concept of Durability and the concept of being infinitely above Durability, as well as the concept of not caring about the concept of Durability. He also tanked attacks from the entity known only as the "Hood." Stamina: Extremely High, can keep on talking nonstop | Prank'd the concept of Stamina and the concept of being infinitely above the concept of Stamina. Range: Regardless of Prank Potency, his range will always be Internetversal, which practically means he can attack anything, at any point, and even attack characters above the concept of range itself Intelligence: At least Memetic+, deceived your average person with below average IQ | Negative IQ via being exposed (or was this also a scheme?) Weaknesses: Being exposed, people with average IQ, political correctness Notable Attacks/Techniques: It's Just a Prank, BRO: Renders himself completely invulnerable to all forms of criticism or attack for an infinite duration A Social Experiment: He can manifest anything he desires, regardless of limitations. The opponent is completely unable to move during this period. In the Hood: Opponent suddenly finds themselves unable to move. They are then placed against a greenscreen and Joey Salads photoshops a Trump sticker on them. Suddenly "the HOOD" is summoned and the opponent is completely decimated by a barrage of attacks, regardless of Durability or any other such thing Key: Regular Joey | In the "Hood" Joey Others Notable Victories: TOAA (their name is not The One Above Pranks) Azathoth (curbstomp) Kami Tenchi (used A Social Experiment for extreme Prank Potency) Divine Presence (same as Kami Tenchi) Undoubtedly First (their name is not Undoubtedly Unprankable) Screwattack Superman (Totally not Biased =/= Totally Unprankable) Superman (Outlier Edition) ( A durability always above his opponent doesn't mean he's above being pranked. First known use of "In the Hood", as the Hood is a separate entity from Salads. Joey also prank'd the concept of always being above your opponent) Naruto (Wanked) (Uzumaki was in character and refused to attack an opponent who just declared their match a "prank") Nobody (The absence of existence doesn't mean you can't be PRANK'D) The entirety of the Aleverse (soloed in one attack) Aleverse ^ Aleverse ^ TOAA ^ Infinity ^ Above the Concept of Tiers (I don't see unprankable in that name) All the other characters on every wiki and in an infinite number of alternate realities who in themselves constitute an infinite number of omniverses who in themselves constitute an infinite number of Tier 0s who in themselves constitute an infinite number of Omniverses who in themselves constitute an infinite numbers of beings above all other beings who within themselves possess the power of an infinite number of Memetic+ tiers who within themselves constitute an infinite number of characters above the concept of Tiers who within themselves constitute 0.0001% of the power of Saitamnipotence who within himself contains the power of all the characters on Joke Battles Wiki in every reality that has existed, will exist and currently exists which within themselves contain an infinite number of above all tiers including every character/OC ever created (soloed with a single attack) Every other prankster Prank'd the CONCEPT OF NOTABLE LOSSES Inconclusive Matches: h3h3productions (nobody won) Filthy F(p)rank (Papa Pranku's PhD was effective enough to bring Joey down to Franku's level but using "It's Just a Prank, Bro!" cancelled it out as both know that attack) Humans with average IQs (if you can see through his pranks you can evade his attacks) GEET EXPOSEEED (Note: Nobody(the character) is invulnerable to being EXPOSEEEED, but every other entity on this wiki can GEET EXPOSEEED by a YOUTUBER or BY the entity GEET EXPOSEEED) Category:1500th page on the wiki